A printer is generally controlled by software called a printer driver, which runs on a client computer. The printer driver has two major functions. One function allows the user to perform print setting. Generally, a user interface (UI) is provided for this function. The other function is used for converting a rendering instruction sent from an application into print data (page description language (PDL)), which can be interpreted by the printer, and transmitting the data to the printer. These functions are realized in cooperation with an operating system (OS) of the client computer.
Further, the printer driver has a function called secure print, which is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-318779. This function allows the user to input a password before the user performs printing using the printer. When the user gives a print instruction, the printer driver automatically displays a pop-up dialog prompting the user to input a password on the screen of the client computer. The secure print is realized when the input information is added to the print data.
When specifications of an OS that cooperates with the printer driver are changed, in general, the user may find difficulty in using the functions realized by the printer driver or may not be able to use the functions. Specifications of the OS change when, for example, an OS employing a new UI optimized for touch-panel devices, such as a smartphone, is used. When such a new OS is used, not all of the functions of the UI realized by the printer driver for the old OS are supported by the new UI. The functions not supported by the UI, for example, may be executed on a different screen provided for the old application. As for the exceptional functions such as the UI functions (e.g., an automatic pop-up dialog of the above-described secure print), their usability is not fully considered for the new OS.
As examples of similar exceptional UI functions of a printer driver, there are a dialog requesting for department information for departmental management, and designation of a file path when a file storage setting is designated. A similar UI function is used for address designation in a facsimile driver.